Falling into Darkness
by Caillean
Summary: Set immediately following 4.23. My take on how this story continues. Emma has just made a great sacrifice in binding the darkness to herself in order to save the others in Storybrooke, but what does that mean for her, exactly? All Hook knows is that it's a slippery slope down into darkness. CS / OQ / Snowing / Rumbelle
1. The Sacrifice

_Arrgh! I just couldn't get over the last image of the dagger in the S4 Finale. So, like I did with Winter, I want to explore over the hiatus just what_ I _think would happen next. I hope you enjoy….._

* * *

 **Falling into Darkness**

 **By Caillean**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Sacrifice**

The dagger fell to the asphalt and the sound of it reverberated through the center of town. Killian couldn't help but notice the way the metal of the blade caught the light from the overhead streetlamp, sparkling like crystal as it settled. He knew the name that would be there, washing away the script that once proclaimed Rumpelstiltskin.

Now it would be emblazoned with two words:

Emma.

Swan.

" _I love you."_

The last words she spoke to him before throwing her body into the swirling darkness, sacrificing herself for the town, for Regina, for her parents, for Henry.

 _You._

For him.

 _I love you._

He tore his gaze away from the blade and found Emma still standing, eyes closed and hands clenched to her side.

"Emma." Killian ran over to where she stood, swaying lightly. He felt Charming and Snow follow him, calling out the name of their daughter. He grasped her arms, steadying her. "Emma, are you ok?"

He didn't care if she lashed out, if the evil had already taken full hold of her. He didn't care, she was his Swan, and he would protect her with his life. Whatever it took.

"Hook." Her voice, almost a whisper, grabbed his heart and squeezed. She was in pain, that much was obvious.

"Shssh. I've got you, love. Let's get you home."

As she passed out from exhaustion, he gathered her up in his arms and turned an imploring gaze at Charming. An unspoken question hung in the air between them. Was it safe to bring her into the same home as baby Neal? She seemed not changed at all right now, but when she truly awoke?

Regina walked up and cleared her throat. "My vault is secure and has a room there. We can keep her comfortable until… well, until we know what's going on." She held the dagger in her hands. "In the meantime, Snow… I think you should keep this safe."

Tears in her eyes, Snow took the blade from Regina solemnly and nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

 _Well, here we go! I hope you do follow along and please let me know what you think as the story continues... I really live for hearing from you all! - Caillean._


	2. Possession

_A/N: Well, here's the first real chapter of the story, thanks so much for following along! I am so excited for the prospect of Dark!Emma and can't wait to share more of this story with you. I hope you enjoy... and please let me know what you think, comments mean the world to an author! - Caillean._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Possession**

* * *

The pain was the first thing she noticed as she began to awaken. Swirling, throbbing pain that originated somewhere behind her temple and seemed to radiate through her body to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her magic, once a warm glow that nestled in her soul, had grown into a silver fire that begged for release.

The next thing Emma noticed was the need to use that power, the desperate urge to make something happen. _Anything_.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The room, dark save for the few candles lit in one corner, accompanied by the cold chill of being underground. Familiar, somehow. The stone walls, the ancient books lining a shelf by the bed in which she laid. Claustrophobia nibbled at the edge of her thoughts.

 _The Vault._

 _Regina._

 _Trapped._

She sat up suddenly, fear coursing through her veins. Where was it? The dagger. _Her dagger._ Someone held it in their hands, she could feel it as if it was a missing limb. At first, she thought herself alone. Then, turning, Emma saw the figure of a man, slumped over in a chair in the corner of the room. His dark hair tousled and out of place, a silver hook dangling over one arm.

A wave of desire, of craving swept across her, whispers in her head saying one word over and over again.

 _Mine._

She tilted her head and studied the pirate. It would be so easy to wake him up, to pull him to herself. To take what she had wanted for so long. He loved her, he would do anything for her.

 _Anything_ , the voice whispered again.

The dagger. He didn't have it, but he could get it for her. If she had that, she would be at peace. She would be in control. No one could command her, no one could stop her. No one could control her destiny but herself.

A smile, slow and deadly, stretched across her face as she quietly stood up and walked over towards him. Studying his sleeping form, so vulnerable, she lightly traced one finger along the stubble on his cheek and whispered his name.

"Hook."

He stirred, eyes slowly opening then in surprise at the woman who stood before him.

Her smile grew.

* * *

His dreams had been restless ones that night. The darkness, swirling around Regina, then around Emma, blotting out all light. How was it possible for a color to be darker than black, deeper than the shadows of night? He heard her scream, his Emma, his love. He saw the pain in her eyes as she told him she loved him, she _loved_ him, then turned and threw herself into the vortex. Lost. Gone.

Every memory of his past with the Dark One flew before his eyes. Losing Milah, losing his hand, losing everything. That's what the darkness did, it took away everything good and light and left behind nothing but a void, without feeling, without compassion.

But his Emma, so filled with the light, would it do to her what it did to the Crocodile? He was a weak man, a coward, and so full of anger. A perfect vessel for such evil. Emma, though, she was stronger than that, she could fight it; he knew she could.

A devilish voice in his head whispered: _are you so sure of that?_

He saw her standing before him, her beautiful blonde hair falling across her shoulders in gentle waves. She reached out to him, a long, pale arm gently cupping his cheek and drawing him towards her into a passionate kiss. Desire coursed through him, threatening to overwhelm him completely until she drew back again and regarded him silently, her green eyes glowing with a hidden fire.

She smiled.

"Hook."

Her voice. Cajoling. Seductive. Still _wrong_. In their most intimate moments, she never called him that, not when they were alone. Not Hook, never Hook. _Killian, my name is Killian Jones._ Slowly, he came back to consciousness and opened his eyes. The dream dissolved, yet she still stood before him, the same look in her eyes.

"Emma. Love. You're awake."

"Hook, where am I?" There was a plaintive note to her voice, he took it for fear and stood up. Killian reached out towards her, gathered her into his arms. She was ok, she had to be.

"We're in Regina's vault. Everyone thought it best to be cautious, love. You've been out for two days." He held her tight against his chest for a moment longer, then slowly pulled back, holding her at arm's length so he could study her, get a good look into her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

She frowned and groaned lightly. "Like I've been hit by a train after walking through a desert."

"I'll get you some water."

"Did it work? Is the darkness contained?"

He walked over to a side table and poured from a pitcher into a chalice. "Aye, you did it. You saved us all, once again." Walking over to her he handed Emma the water and smiled. "Always the savior."

She took a deep gulp of the water and nodded. "I don't feel much like one at the moment." She stretched her neck and shoulders out, muscles popping from staying in one position for too long. "I also desperately need a shower. Don't suppose there is one here?"

"In the next room. Seems Regina spared no expense of magic on this place." He smiled. "There's a change of clothing in there for you as well. I'll call your parents and let them know you're awake while you take your ablutions." He reached into the pocket of his jeans and began to pull out his phone but she grabbed his arm tightly, a bit _too_ tightly, and he looked at her in mild shock.

"Not just yet." She smiled differently this time, pulling him close against her body. "Perhaps you could join me first?"

 _Deep breaths, Killian_ , he told himself, _steady_. "As much as that offer tempts me, love, they're worried sick over you. I know your mother hasn't slept since you collapsed."

A look of anger flashed in her eyes so quickly he was sure he imagined it. The next second his Emma was back, a soft smile on her lips. "Of course. You should them I'm ok." She kissed him lightly then turned and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a moment. The offer stands, of course, if you're in need of a shower yourself."

"Another time, love."

Killian watched her retreating form, concern written across his face. A line from an old play filtered through his mind unbidden:

 _One may smile, and smile, and be a villain._

He pushed the button to dial David's cell.

* * *

Pressing the "end" button on his phone, David turned and looked at the two women sitting across the kitchen bar from him. "She's awake."

"And?" Regina asked impatiently. "How did she act?"

He shrugged. "Hook said she was almost normal, but something still felt off about her. He couldn't tell if it was the aftereffects of absorbing the powers of the Dark One or something else."

"She has to be able to fight it, right?" Snow looked at Regina, who frowned in frustration.

"Perhaps, but the only one who could answer how things truly feel is sitting in a magical coma at the moment with no timeline for waking up, if he ever does." She looked at David. "We have to be careful. She may seem normal, but there is a great darkness in her right now, and with Emma's power augmented by that of the Dark One, there's no telling what she's capable of."

"We have to have faith that she'll fight it. At least long enough for us to find Merlin and get that damn darkness out of her." He slapped the bar with an open palm, frustrated. "Not that anyone seems to have a clue where he is."

"We'll find him. I know it." Snow flipped through Henry's storybook for what seemed the millionth time. "There has to be something in here. I wish Lancelot was alive, he'd be able to tell us so much more about Camelot and the sorcerer."

"Another thing to thank my mother for." Regina muttered. "We can't ask him because she's dead." She ignored the small wince from the woman beside her. "And we can't ask _her_ because we have already seen how _that_ goes."

"Lancelot had been banished from Camelot long ago, but he must have told someone what happened to him, why he left." Snow looked up suddenly and locked eyes with her husband. Realization dawned on him at the same time and they both spoke one name:

"Mulan."

* * *

 _I missed Mulan... I decided if she can't be back on the show this season, at least she can be in my story! :-)_


End file.
